


LOST MAN

by ClaireJMars



Series: Moodpieces [1]
Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Inspired by Interstellar (2014), Outer Space, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireJMars/pseuds/ClaireJMars
Summary: A man lost in space, left with nothing else than his thoughts and the void to stare at.





	LOST MAN

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1 a.m while listening to Hans Zimmer's theme for "Interstellar" (2014) directed by Christopher Nolan - who I adore (see link of the specific piano cover used below). More of an experiment and skill test than a proper work of fiction. The aim was to write a short piece, fuelled by the emotion of the music in the moment and imagination. I have not seen the movie (I will, I promise). Probably the start of a series using the same approach. I don't know yet. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nj-LnZqY-0

 

He stared at the nothingness and it stared back at him. He did not blink. It was a beautiful one, the nothingness of space, the one you could not fully comprehend but embraced regardless. An abysm of absolute black and yet, so comforting. He had seen blinding giants of lights, travelled through their core. The stars had winked at him, some of them dead already for they were too far, out of his reach and out of his time; entities of the past eternal and unchanging to the human eye. But here was nothing to look at, just darkness enclosing the drifting spacecraft and him. It was hard to fathom. He glanced at the control panel again. Fifteen percent. The Selene was running out of fuel.

He closed his eyes for a moment. His mind was clear. He was at peace with the idea. He was a man lost in space, lost in his Great Beyond. He did not mind. He loved life up here more than he did down there, on this little blue planet he called “home”. All his hopes, all his training and prayers had led him to this moment. He had succeeded but he will never see the fruits of it, how it will guide humanity to another world, another universe. From now on, they would dream bigger, aim higher, achieve another impossible. Them, those tiny specks of dust, that sought to see and understand, ignited by desire and wonder. Pioneers. Masters of their fate. He felt small, very small. And free too, free in his bones, free in his head, under no one’s command but his own.

He thought of all the air that would never fill his lungs again. He thought of the words that he had said and the ones that he will never be able to. He’ll miss Earth. He’ll miss the thrill of life. He’ll miss love. He’ll miss pain. He’ll miss the rain, the wintry nights spent at the fireside, his dog’s nose-nudging accompanied by a soulful stare. But above all, he’ll miss space. His hand froze over the LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM switch. He hesitated. The switch called for him. He wasn’t afraid anymore.

He turned it down.

Yes, above all, he’ll miss space.


End file.
